Thermal insulation material for pipes have been known for a relatively long time (See Ullmanns Encyklopadie der technischen Chemie, 3rd Edition, Volume 1, Munich-Berlin 1951, page 290). Compared to the thermal insulation materials known heretofore, the material of this invention has certain advantages. For example, the thermal insulation can withstand a broad temperature range, i.e., from room temperature up to temperatures in excess of 200.degree. C., has higher resistance to pressure so that if a pipe is placed in the ground it need not be encased in a concrete channel. Moreover, even if the surface of the insulation is damaged, water will not sufficiently penetrate the insulation to decrease the insulating effect and cause corrosion of the insulated object. Furthermore, it is no longer necessary to provide any cover for the insulation such as a jacketed pipe to prevent the penetration of water. Another advantage of this invention is that the insulation is more resistant to deterioration from the environment than other types of insulation. Likewise, the insulation material is more flame resistant than other types of insulation. Compared to the processes known heretofore for applying insulating materials to objects, the process of this invention has the advantage that it can be molded directly on to the object by the manufacturer of the object.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide thermal insulation material which has a broad temperature range and is resistant to pressure. Another object of this invention is to provide thermal insulation material which is resistant to water penetration and deterioration from the environment. Still another object of this invention is to provide thermal insulation material which is flame resistant. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing thermal insulation material. A still further object of this invention is to provide a thermally insulated object.